


All Around Orange

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Black Widow perk, Drabbles, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence, Reddit Prompts July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: Collection of drabbles for the July r/Fanfiction prompts.The Courier is consistent between works of each paring but separate for each pairing.Arcade chapters has been rewritten to Benny.





	1. Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Horizon

The mountain range at the far east from the Strip was enveloped in mist; one of the rare storms masking the horizon with shades of black and grey. It wasn't fast approaching, leaving plenty of time to seek much needed refugee; the irradiated rain far worse than being shot and left to die. The Courier crouched once under a roof, rubbing the back of Rex with reassurance while surveying the clouds. The palette of orange and steel was replaced by green; no promise for a better future on the horizon as long the unnatural shade hung over the Mojave.


	2. Vegas Is Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Celebration

"C'mere babygirl." She leant down from the counter, catching Benny's lips in a soft kiss — the taste of the three hundred year old vintage red still lingering. There's been some nice finds in the Lucky's cocktail bar to celebrate their victory at Hoover Dam with. They clinked glasses with at least four different drinks, their _"To the rules of Vegas!"_ followed by kisses; some tender, some greedy.  
"There's a bed at the top floor." Her voice was a moany whisper against his lips, unwilling to pull away now that she was back in his arms.  
"What's on your mind, kitten?"


	3. Moritur Omnī Necesse Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Silence  
> CW: Vague description of death

Her chest was flat against the dirt, holding her breath as she aimed. There was total silence until the shot rang out; the scream frozen onto his lips. Through the telescope she watched the body clad in red and black collapse; lifeless and quiet forever. She moved back, the trapped breath leaving as a soundless exhale; the excitement sped heartbeat of hers feeling louder than the rustle of leaves in the breeze. Her eyes caught the greens that only pulled away from the scope for an approving nod; the utmost praise from Boone. Then it started again; silence and killer shots.


	4. Superior Non Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Mirror  
> CW: Referenced Death & Rape

His voice was taunting, the words still ringing in her ear.  
_"How can you look in a mirror after what you've done?"_  
As if he was any different... or better. The notion alone was enough to make her sick, her stomach twisting into knots at the memory of nights past. She took plenty of legionnaires down before her capture, a natural instinct to survive; blood and dirt sticking to her skin when the wretched frumentarius came to her.  
Blood and dirt covered her again, lying where her body was discarded. If only it was from fighting; killing the damned Fox.


	5. What the Future Holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Fantasy

"I want to have a family some day." Replying to an unspoken question, she leant more into his back; looking up at the sky. Though her back was against his, she wasn't imagining Boone in that scenario; she had no one particular in mind. Husband and kids, living a peaceful life; something she associated with the pre-war days.  
His only response was a soft hum, having learnt it meant understanding; and that he was lost in his thoughts. Probably revisiting his own ambitions of the sort. She figured it was a closed chapter to him.  
"But it's just a fantasy."


	6. Rock the Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Thunder

She only hoped the sounds were convincing enough to pass as explosions. Benny would surely claim it was his persuasion but she played her own angle, which, for now, fit with his and House's plans alike.  
"Kitten, what was that thunder? You blew it after all?" It was kind of a shame Caesar didn't have him gagged — she wouldn't need to be afraid that he gives her away. Though the guards around him were quick to silence any more of his questions. She ignored him, speaking the exact words Caesar wanted to hear — though words that weren't true at all.


	7. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Ghost

She heard the voices, stopping short outside the room they shared out of necessity. It was another female's, one she hasn't met before; she would knew, there was a sort of arrogance in her voice. The other she knew well even if he hasn't spoken much during their travels; Boone was more practical than to waste time on talking.  
She couldn't make out the words, only that both voice was pleading; what for, she could only assume. She only caught a glimpse of the figure, pale and ethereal; fleeing when she entered.  
"Boone, sorry if-"  
"No. I need you now."


	8. Grata Non Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Quarter

Her words were followed by a sharp slap to her cheeks, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes; although she didn't expect anything else, it still hurt. Her lips pressed into a thin line; firmer than before his strike.  
"You will do as I say." The alternative unspoken for the moment; his fingers dug into her hair, pulling her closer than she liked. "Be grateful that I haven't thrown you into the barracks yet."  
She remembered the quarters of the legionnaires from the day she was brought into the camp. Maybe for a while this was, in fact, better.


	9. A New Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: History

She was restless, lying awake in Benny's arms — not even all the lovemaking wore her out to fall asleep immediately. His breath was soft and steady against her neck, his chest warm — she should've felt secure. It was quite the though, their history until the recent weeks not the friendliest; both of them had their turn to kill the other — and in the Tops both of them gave up the chance. Maybe that was when things started to change though it didn't really matter what was in the past — tomorrow would start a new chapter in the story of Vegas.


	10. Humilis Non Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Zero I.  
> CW: Referenced genocide

She watched as the town disappeared in the roaring fire, the screams of innocents filling her ears even atop the nearby hill; the heat only radiating through her guilt. What before was her nest became the front row seats to a play she had no intention to watch.  
"Even the emperor Nero would be proud of such spectacle."  
"Never heard of that _Zero_ guy." She was well aware Vulpes referenced the mad caesar of the ancient Rome but she wouldn't let her spirits be broken just yet; the slap to her cheek was worth the satisfaction of belittling his idol.


	11. The Card Up Your Sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Zero II.  
> 

It was sweet how Benny tried to tell her what to do when he was on her leash — quite literally with his wrists still bound by ropes. He shot her once and she wasn't going to risk it again, not while in Legion territory.  
"Give up, Benny. Be glad I didn't let them put you on a cross." That got him shut up for a while, throwing her angry glances but it would be him crawling back to her. She was the only one with access to the Lucky and Benny had zero chance of eliminating House without her help.


	12. Let Me Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Sanction

"Can you even run your own casino?" It boggled her mind how inept Benny was when it came to running a country — making her question if he had similar policies in the Tops, too. He couldn't just keep giving away in hopes it would pay off in the future — if a community didn't follow the guidelines set by them, there had to be some sanctions or restrictions put into place.  
"But isn't this what you're here for, babygirl?" She was but Benny wasn't the aide she hoped for when sparing his life — they were supposed to run this country together.


	13. Share the Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Courage

_"I need you now."_ The simple words broke down the walls she sieged for so long in vain; giving her a reason to admire Boone if she hadn't before. Admitting to past mistakes and regrets required a different kind of courage than facing the enemy; a courage many looked down on for the fear of being mistaken for weakness.  
And she was there for him, listening to his every word; her hand allowed to hold his for the first time. It was a peaceful moment, rare to be shared by them; the constant fight to survive wasn't favourable to emotions.


	14. Obedens Non Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Hope

"I hope you die the most miserable death if I can't be the one stripping your life away." She was aware how realistic, or rather unrealistic, her wishes were; nothing but empty threats Vulpes could laugh at. And he did; the sound pulling waves of swearing and promises about his coming death.  
"You'll submit sooner than I die, bitch." The venom in his voice was a clear sign of his irritation; another small victory even if the repercussions were in kind. He could attempt breaking her, the whole camp could have a go at it; she'd choose death before compliance.


	15. Missed Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Ghost (again)

She kind of wished she had some shiny metal armor on instead of a pink dress — Benny looked like he saw a ghost when she waltzed past his bodyguards. Though a couple of touches and suggestive offers later his gaze held hunger and lust; something that would get her much closer to her goal.  
"Nice of you to join me, kitten." She purred, befitting the nickname Benny gave her — she's been called too many things to care. His lips claiming hers cut off any reply she might have had — though somehow it didn't feel all that wrong like he claimed.


	16. Conveniens Non Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Crowd

If someone wanted to survive in the Wasteland, they'd better have thick skin; and she did. She brushed off the humiliation she was met with daily for her defiance; used to Vulpes, as much it was possible given his _thoughtful_ nature and biting remarks.  
She was treated different from the slaves; for the better or worse, she didn't know. But the seclusion for the majority of days, and the comforts the slaves attributed to her _exalted_ status was enough for her to be uncomfortable when they were around; she could feel the hatred as the crowd stole glances of her.


	17. Nothing Shameful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Water

A shower in the evening was enough the get rid of the blood and dirt but it could never wash away the scars or sins. Her precaution, the drive to hide it all was bordering obsession; for no reason, she wasn't any different from Boone.  
"There's enough water for you." Water was a luxury but never so much to force them into the bathroom together; they both felt uncomfortable by the thought alone, they discussed it. Yet, he hasn't moved past her, unblinking greens following a drop of water; its path tracing along a scar.  
"We need a new schedule."


	18. Reclaim What Was Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Graduate

She learnt about him more than Boone ever planned sharing, yet he never went back in time before his tour; like he hasn't existed before. But she was content to know the person he was now. It was a surprise when their conversation dipped into the topic.  
"Growing up in California, you don't have much choice. I went into the First Recon straight after graduation." It wasn't hard to imagine; Boone was still young compared to what people often believed. But the longing in his voice said he would do things differently.  
"It's not late, you know. I can help."


	19. Novus Non Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Dust

Until now she enjoyed _freedom_ which extended only to not displaying physical evidence to her status; everyone was aware who claimed ownership over her. She rejected the notion; protesting it quite loud and painful any chance she got.  
"It's a little dusty but will fit you nice." Vulpes smiled at her, the sight curling her lips into frown in response; there was no warmth behind his gesture. Her gaze settled on the item he was cleaning; a slave's collar undoubtedly, weathered by the dirt of the Wasteland. She wanted to recoil, to run but the bindings forced her to remain.


	20. Irreversible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Old

She was reluctant at first, sticking to their old routine; some habits died hard. It was unreasonable of her, Boone said he was okay with the scars. They were marks of a time she couldn't quite recall, reminders of her old self; something she was unsure how to feel about.  
Her eyes settled on the wet tiles, feeling uneasy even if his touch was gentle against her marred skin; it was his gaze eliciting the sense of discomfort. His gaze held the promise of something new; something she feared the reputation of her old self would destroy before it started.


	21. Talkative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Discover

_"Oh, so that's what he's been playing at."_ Even if Benny ran off with the chip once again, she discovered his plans before they were truly set in motion — Yes Man said more than he probably should've. Shame that Benny showed his hand to House already — but maybe she could still right his mistakes. Unfortunately she can't allow him to get away alive this time — she's been weakened by false promises the night before. She had some doubts about his usefulness, more so on the political field than in a bedroom — maybe it'd be worth keeping him around for that.


	22. The West Is Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Home

"But this is your home, babygirl." Benny wasn't taking well to her plans — coming up with a plethora of offers to make the suite at the Tops more comfortable or up to her standards. While sweet, it wasn't about that — the messages of the other courier didn't leave her much rest.  
"Home, to the west. I left things in disarray." She didn't know the extent of it but news — rumors more like — spread. She had doubts but, if for nothing else, she had to do it for herself. "I'll be back sooner than you think, honey."


	23. Let Me See the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Universe

Seeing stars would be quite an understatement when it came to Benny — even if she didn't see much use of him in running a country. She was never left wanting when they laid together and fireworks didn't even begin to cover the rush of bliss and pleasure she felt every time. Spoilt beyond reason was an adequate description. Sometimes she adored the feeling of being the luckiest girl in the universe; and sometimes she's been wary of hidden motives behind the overflowing sweetness. It would be a constant _looking behind her back_ with Benny but she wouldn't change a thing for the world.


	24. Just Use My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Heart I.

"You don't have to, ba-" She pressed a finger lightly against his lips, averting her eyes for a moment; the word _baby_ evoking a strange sort of warmth, but was sickening at the same time. A soft smile played on her lips when she turned back; even if she _didn't have to_ , she wanted to. His body was yearning for her touch; and, for the first time, she felt the same way.  
"Just... just use my name." Her hand dropped lower, pressing against his chest as lips covered his in a soft kiss; his heartbeat racing against her palm. "Craig."


	25. Amans Non Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Heart II.

"Admit it. You know it's true." She would never say the words Vulpes was so eager to hear; not only to ruin his satisfaction, but it wouldn't be true. In the bottom of her heart there was nothing but hatred for the frumentarius; not a single drop of enjoyment he made claims about.  
"Never."  
"Don't act tough, bitch. We both know your provocation serves only one purpose. You love being punished, don't you?" His fingers dug into her cheeks, pulling her in for a bruising kiss; her genuine repulsion misinterpreted for consenting defiance, nothing but a play in his eyes.


	26. Libera Non Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Theory

She heard about their plans, of infiltrating an NCR camp, creating an ideal opportunity for escape as the majority of troops would be positioned at Nelson. In theory, it didn't sound difficult; complications arose when Vulpes announced his stay.  
_"I know what you plan. But don't even dream of it. I will personally make sure you don't have a chance."_ It wasn't like she could kill him; not without a weapon which was still hard to come by. And, even if it was painful to admit, he was clever enough not to leave his weapons unattended when laying with her.


	27. Condonatus Non Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Absolution

It was a pathetic sight; Vulpes, on his knees and at her mercy. She expected more from such a devoted follower of Caesar's, that he would follow through with his oath of _death before betrayal_ ; not asking for forgiveness. As if his sins could be washed away with a simple apology; no, after weeks of being his captive, there was no place for absolution.  
It was a tempting thought to let him crawl back east, living with the notion of his failure; but the chance of dishonouring his promise wasn't a risk she'd prefer to take. Vulpes had to die.


	28. Placidus Non Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Zealous

There couldn't been a bigger contrast between them; the enthusiasm of Vulpes fuelling her silent rage. The Legion hunted her for a while, her capture was enough reason for gloating; though she had the impression he had more than a single reason to brighten his mood.  
The times before, when they encountered, he was hard to read, his face void of most emotion; he was like a statue, features frozen in time. It was the same now; except a taunting smirk and a malicious glint in his eyes decorated his face. She didn't know which of them was more infuriating.


	29. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Rusty

It's been long since she was with someone; it shouldn't have been but she was hurt in the past. Boone was different; he, too, needed time to move on, to tangle into a relationship. Maybe that's what turned embarrassment into understanding, the lack of confidence into passion; it didn't matter how rusty they became in the years prior. The kisses were soft, the touches gentle; even what was painful in the past became pleasure.  
"I'm glad it's you." It wasn't quite an _I love you_ , that would take time; but it conveyed all the warmth her emotions for Boone invoked.


	30. Ain't That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Style

The dress she brought as a souvenir from the Sierra Madre wasn't exactly her style, leaving too much of her skin exposed but Benny was sure as hell appreciative about her choice. She's been twirled between his arms, his lips pressing against her neck between two verses of the song.  
 ** _The room was completely black  
I hugged her and she hugged back_**  
She agreed with the sentiment though it was the future for them, the end to the whirlwind night of reopening the Lucky for business. It's taken them a few months but here they were, dancing the night away.


	31. Vivus Non Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Light I.

It was only a split second; the bullet tearing through his head and the light vanishing from his eyes. Vulpes was dead. She stood there a moment longer, watching his blood soak the terrain; but she had little time to revel in the delight, the shot would soon attract the garrison.  
Her escape wasn't without casualties; more soldiers fell like the frumentarius. But getting out wasn't enough, she had to get away; to the safety of New Vegas. Even when night fell, it was easy to follow her way through the wastes; the neons in the distance were her guidance.


	32. Aftereffect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Light II.

She woke up earlier, his arm still wrapped around her waist; their naked bodies pressed together under the covers. Her finger trailed along the stripe of moonlight that seeped through the curtains, gliding across his chest.  
She felt peaceful in his hold, and protected; and though Boone was looking out for her when trekking the Mojave together, this was different now. She was wanted and loved; hoping with all her being that it wouldn't pass with the light of day. But she ignored the worries now as her arm wrapped tighter around his body; she should enjoy while it lasted.


	33. My Life Is Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Trust

A lot changed in the months they travelled the Wasteland together; they grew and re-learnt things they never thought possible. The trust shared between them was a peculiar thing; ever present yet changing with the changes they went through both.  
First it was confidence in the other's skills alone, nothing more than a question of survival. The secrets and past took time but, ultimately, the wait was worth; she was entrusted with more knowledge than she ever bargained for. And along the way, she found a friend; a partner in everything. A partner she would trust with her own life.


	34. Come to Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Final

"Benny, darling, I need to finish these." She's been working on a trade agreement between the Republic of the Mojave and the NCR the whole day, penning the final draft — but it's been getting difficult to focuse with Benny's arms wrapping around her. She knew it was late and that she said three times already that she'll join him in 'just a moment' — but representatives would arrive the next day and she wanted to be ready with the papers.  
"You can finish it in the morning." The kiss against her neck quite a convincing argument. "Come on now, don't be stubborn."


End file.
